sonicxfandomcom-20200215-history
Knuckles the Echidna
}} | } | rowspan="2" }} }} | class="dark_text_1" style="font-size: 3.3em; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight: bold; padding: 4px 2px 2px; width: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | “ | That's what im looking for. In any case, if i... Cant go back, i won't be able to go there. Because i... must protect it. Better to die then not be able to do my job. That's why i don't have the time to linger around this place | class="dark_text_1" style="font-size: 3.3em; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight: bold; padding: 4px 2px 2px; width: 0.5em; vertical-align: bottom;" | „ } | - style="text-align: right;" ~ } } | on }}} }} |} Knuckles the Echidna 'is a tough echidna who has dedicated his life to protect the Master Emerald. He is the rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Knuckles is a skilled treasure hunter, which is why Rouge the Bat is also considered his rival. Knuckles is extremely strong. With one fist, He is able to shatter things such as rocks, walls, robots and steel. Personality Knuckles is tough and daring. He is a loner, preferring to work alone. Unlike the rest of Sonic's group, Knuckles walks his very own path, due to. He is also extremely determined once he has a goal to accomplish, especially when its about finding the Master Emerald which he has dedicated his life to protect. Despite his tough exterior, Knuckles can be quite kind towards innocent people. He always takes a stand for the weak, and would never hurt someone who is weaker than himself. He will also risk his life to save someone else, even if it means sacrifice. Knuckles, because of his strong belief that there is good in everyone, is somewhat gullible. This is one of Knuckles' most noticeable traits. Apart from that, Knuckles does not always trust people so easily. The reason why he trusts Dr. Eggman may possibly be due to the fact that he has lived on Angel Island for so many years and Eggman was the only one he had any outside contact with. Being the last of his kind, Knuckles keeps to himself. However, his dark and troubled past did not stop him from being talented, which is proven in in the series that he is a great baseball player, and is fearless enough to surf on a flying missile and jump off it the minute before it explodes. Relationships Being the most serious and mature member of Sonic's group, Knuckles keeps a solitude and prefers to work alone. Despite getting tricked from time to time, Knuckles is still the most strategic and wise witted of the group. Not having much problem with team work however, Knuckles can get along with many characters of the show. He has also made friends with the humans on earth. Sonic Knuckles and Sonic are known to have a ''friendly rivalry. They can get in conflict at times, but when times are right, they will get along. Sonic likes to tease Knuckles, which he dislikes in return. While Sonic embraces the wind, Knuckles embraces the mountains. Sonic being a fun-loving and hyperactive speedster, and Knuckles being the cool and stoic loner. Tails Knuckles and Tails don't have many interactions, but it is confirmed that Knuckles is Tails's second best friend, Besides Sonic. When the two do interact, they respect each other and work very well as partners. Amy Knuckles's relationship with Amy is by far the most complicated. Knuckles telling Amy what he dislikes about Sonic causes her to get in arguments with her, due to her crush on Sonic. Knuckles and Amy both have short tempers, which causes them to have a bit of a love/hate relationship. Knuckles usually tries to protect Amy from her own violent, aggressive and unstrategic ways but at same time, Amy's immature and self-centered personality can get Knuckles on his nerves. Rouge Like Sonic and Amy, Rouge likes to tease Knuckles and call him names, even if he's being serious. Knuckles and Rouge fight often due to Rouge trying to steal Knuckles's emeralds. Despite this, however, Rouge has a crush on Knuckles. Whether Knuckles returns the same feelings for her or not is unknown but he has shown a passionate side for her, and the two have their moments where they can get along casually. Shadow Knuckles and Shadow respect each other as allies, due to sharing similar personality traits. However, they had to fight in episode 73, due to Knuckles protecting Cosmo from getting hurt by Shadow. Hawk Knuckles befriended Hawk after finding out what they're both treasure hunters. Hawk found the chaos emerald that Knuckles was looking for. Despite his independence, Knuckles became partners in treasure hunting with Hawk. Chris Knuckles and Chris have a pretty friendly relationship going on. However, in the tournament, Knuckles did not want to fight Chris, due to Knuckles being against hurting weak people. Despite Chris '''trying to hurt Knuckles, he constantly failed due to Knuckles's skills at jumping high and back-flipping. Physical Appearance Knuckles is a red echidna with dreadlocks. He wears Jamaican shoes with metal plugged onto it (which many people confuse with Lego). Knuckles usually keeps a military posture, however it may slump at times. He also wears white gloves with dangerously sharp spikes the top, making him able to climb up mountains. Knuckles is described to have extremely tough skin, which may probably explain his superhuman strength. Powers and Abilities Knuckles is physically the strongest character of the Sonic series. His brute strength is often depicted as equivalent to that of Sonic's speed. His extraordinary physical strength enables him to perform feats such as shattering boulders with his fists. He is also a master of martial arts with a speciality in punching. By stretching his arms and legs outwards while airborne, Knuckles can catch the current under his dreadlock-like spines, allowing him to glide over long distances through mid-air. Also, by using the spikes on his fists, Knuckles can attach himself to walls and climb up any kind of surface with ease, no matter the material. Knuckles is also a proficient burrower, able to dig into any wall or floor and excels at tunnelling through subterranean regions with great speed. When in battle, Knuckles' fighting skills is a force to be reckoned with, as they can be as fearsome to his enemies as his temper. Knuckles mainly relies on his spiked fists to their fullest, using strong and powerful punches, such as power-packed jabs or piercing uppercuts, to deal damaging blows to his opponents. He is also powerful enough to stand against Sonic and Shadow's Spin Attack and also fast enough to avoid Shadow's Chaos Spears like he did in Episode 73. History Knuckles was born and raised on Angel Island. He is the last surviving member of the remainder of the Knuckles Clan, a long-lost tribe of Echidnas, which devoted themselves to protecting the Master Emerald after Pachacamac incurred the wrath of Perfect Chaos who nearly completely wiped them out 4,000 years ago. Despite his peoples' colorful history, Knuckles' own past was a mystery to him; he did not know how he came to be, nor what other reasons he had for existing, and he believed himself to be the last of his kind entirely. The only thing Knuckles knew that for as long as he could remember, he had been living on Angel Island, protecting the Master Emerald. He did not know why he was compelled to fulfilling this task, only that it was his sworn duty and fate to protect the Master Emerald from anyone who wanted to abuse it. As far as Knuckles knew, this was his purpose in life, and he was content with that. For much of his life, Knuckles stayed close to the Master Emerald's shrine, steadfastly protecting the Master Emerald while having little to no contact with the outside world. Over time, Knuckles became friends with all the animals and the nature itself on Angel Island. Trivia *Knuckles uses the third most amount of Engrish in the Japanese version coming right behind Eggman, who uses the second most amount of Engrish, and Sonic himself, who uses Engrish at least once in practically every episode. *Knuckles' mittens are drawn as gloves in episode 24 and his eyes are colored green twice in episode 3 and once in episode 5 and then again in 56. *Knuckles is the last friend of Chris to speak with him personally as seen in the last episode. They had their final conversation next to the Master Emerald. *Knuckles sounds more laid-back in the original Japanese version compared to the 4kids dub. Gallery Images.jpg Guardian Knuckles.jpg Untitled.png Knuckles.png|Knuckles surfing on a flying Missile Knuckles In a Bar.jpg|Knuckles steps into the bar Knuckles defends his friends.jpg|Knuckles defending Sonic, Tails, Amy & Chris from Dr. Eggman's deadly shots Masteremerald.jpeg|Knuckles connecting to the Master Emerald File:Image.jpg Knuckles Dodging Shadow's chaos spear attacks.jpg|Shadow's Chaos Spear are no match for Knuckles's skills Knuckles_chasing_after_sonic.png|Knuckles in Attack Mode Knuckles Vs Shadow.jpg|Knuckles before fighting Shadow Knuckles after saving Tails and Amy in episode 1.jpg|Knuckles in episode 1. Shovel Claw.jpg|Knuckles using Shovel Claw Knuckles Dont Worry I'll protect you.jpg Badass.jpg|Knuckles climbing after jumping off from a missile Knuckles & Rouge.jpg|Knuckles and Tikal Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Echidnas Category:Redeemed Characters